totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Total Drama All-Stars: Fans vs. Favorites
What would have happened if Total Drama All-Stars and Total Drama Pahkitew Island were one season? No part one and part two. One whole season. The fourteen All-Stars will face off against fourteen Favorites (the pahkitew island cast) This season will combine both All-Star challenges along with Pahkitew Island challenges. At the end of the season one person will win one million dollars. Chapter 1:Fans vs. Favorites Chris Mclean, the host of the reality show Total Drama walked in front of the camera screen. "Welcome Total Drama fans!" he said. "To the very first All-Star season and it's going to be very, VERY, explosive." He laughed. "As you can see we're here not at Camp Wawankwa due to them it still being slightly radioactive so we're at a cree island in Western Canada, Pahkitew Island! This island is different than our old island. For one there's no cabins, no showers, and no mess hall. These contestants are going to have to fend for themselves now more than ever espically with the other surprises on this island. Find out what right now on Total...Drama...All-Stars!" (Theme song) "Welcome back to Total Drama All-Stars." Chris said. "After a year in prison i really needed to be in a new environment surrounded by the people I love...to hurt." He laughed and walked down the dock. 'So i'm bringing back fourteen TD All-Stars to battle it out for another chance at one million dollars and here they come now!" A boat pulled up with seven Revenge of the Island contestants along with seven contestants from World Tour. Heather was the first to step off followed quickly by Alejandro. "I said keep away from me!" Heather told him. Alejandro simply smiled at her. The Revenge of the Island contestants stepped off next with Jo and Lightning having a race from the boat the shore, Mike and Zoey holding hands snd not paying attention to anyone else, Sam playing his videogames, and Scott glaring at Cameron as they walked with thier cast members. Courtney glared at Gwen as they walked off the boat by Lindsey and Duncan. Sierra was the last person off the boat. "I cant believe I'm actually on Camp Wawankwa!" Sierra said. She looked around. "This isn't the camp." she said. "No," Chris said. 'It isn't." Sam looked up from his video game. "What? I only came back to level up and mutate like my gal Dakota." Chris laughed. "Too bad." Confessional Sam: Great. I'm stuck here now. At least I have my videogames. (Pulls out his Gameguy and plays it.) Confessional ends Heather was getting impatient. "All right Chris," she said. "Why are we here intead of the crappy summer camp?" Chris smiled. "You'll find out soon but first we have to introduce the rest of the contestants." he said. "The rest?" Zoey asked. "Is Cody coming?" Sierra asked excitedly. "Please to me it's not Leshawna." Heather said. "Nope!" Chris said. "Since this is the first All-Star season of Total Drama I decided to bring fourteen NEW competitors to face off against you guys! Fans vs. Favorites style!" "WHAT?!" everyone yelled. Confessional Heather: I have to compete with Alejandro AND fourteen new contestants? Chris is really making us earn the million this year! Jerk. Gwen: Seriously Chris? Don't we have enough contestants already in the show? Confessional ends "And here they come now!" Chris said. Chris introduced the contestants as they stepped off the boat. "Stressing Dave, Athletic Sky, Beatboxer Beardo, Beautiful Princess Ella, Quiet Braniac Scarlett, Evil Wannabe Max, Beauty Paegeant Sugar, Zombie Boy Shawn, Mean Twin Amy, Nice Twin Samey, Hopeless Romance Farmer Rodney, Outback Survivalist Jasmine, Larper Leonard, and Wannabe Topher!" Heather glared at each contestant. Confessional Heather: Are you serious? THESE are the new contestants? They all just look plain weird! Confessional ends Chris looked at all the contestants. "Now," he said. "Since we're at a new island there's no cabins." "What?" Courtney said. "Where are we supposed to sleep?" Sky asked. "Glad you asked that question Sky," Chris said. "You all will get to build your own shelters." The contestants cheered. "Eventually." Chris added. "For now depending on how well you all do in today's challenge, one team will have to sleep in a nearby cave while the other team will get to stay in the all-new, eco friendly, Mclean Spa hotel compete with butler, hot tub, and twenty-four massuse!" Confessional Topher: Chris is somewhat being nice today? This is getting to be a intresting season! Confessional ends "Now for the teams." Chris said. "Obviously Heather, Alejandro, Courtney, Gwen, Duncan, Lindsey, Sierra, Mike, Zoey, Cameron, Sam, Scott, Jo, and Lightning are all on the same team. You guys are the Veterans Favorites!" "Sha-team!" Lightning said. "And the rest of you," Chris said. "Sky, Jasmine, Shawn, Dave, Scarlett, Sugar, Ella, Beardo, Leonard, Topher, Rodney, Amy, Samey, and Max. You guys are now the Newbie Fans!" "Wow!" Topher said. "Best team names ever!" Chris smiled. "Thank you Topher." he said. Confessional Heather: Great another fan of the show. I hope he isn't crazy too. Confessional ends "This year's challenges are classics from the past with harsh new twists," Chris said. "But to keep things fresh there will be new challenges every other episode." "Terrific." Dave said sarcastically. "Your first challenge," Chris said ignoring Dave. "Is to find the key to the Spa hotel." "That sounds easy enoguh." Jasmine said. "Yeah you would think so," Chris said. "But to get to the key you'll have to cliff dive into water which we've loaded with ravenous sharks!" Scott gulped. "Hi Rodney!" Ella sang. "Hi Ella!" the muscular farm boy replied. "You're so cute!" Ella squealed. Rodney's cheeks began to turn pink and he grinned as a pink background and cupid surrounded Ella. Confessional Rodney:(giggles) I love Ella so much! "Where do you live?" Ella asked. "On a farm." Rodney replied. "How come you don't talk very much?" Ella asked. "Because I'm shy." Rodney answered. "Doofus!" Scott exclaimed. "Forget Scott." Rodney said. Confessional Scott: Okay, so maybe I have a phobia of sharks. Can ya blame me? Confessional ends "Once you dive into the water," Chris said. "Avoid the sharks long enough to grab a key but only one of those suckers are the real deal. Once you make to dry land a teammate will drive you to the hotel in one of the baby carriages from season three's race through Central Park." He jumped onto a a vehicle with a intern. "First team to unlock the spa doors wins! and someone from team loser will be going home tonight. Meet me at the base of the cliff in fifteen minutes. Chop chop." He and the intern drove off. "Wait!" Mike yelled. "Shouldn't we change into our swimsuits or something first?" "Sorry!" Chris yelled back. "No time!" The scene flashed to the contestants walking to cliff. Amy glared at her younger sister. "Hurry up Samey!" she said. "And try not to screw this up for us!" Samey sighed. "Okay." she said. Confessional Samey: (sighs) This so unfair. I auditioned for Total Drama to get'' away from Amy. You have no idea what it's like to have a sister who criticizes everything you do. Confessional ends Mike, Zoey, Cameron, and Sam walked with Sierra. "So Sierra what brought you back?" Mike asked her. "I want to win for Cody." Sierra said. "We would have won last time if I hadn't acidentally blown up the plane. "Oh yeah!" Sam said. "Your hair grew back nicely." "Thanks!" Sierra said. "It's tough to be away from my man but it's too dangerous for him here and I'm sure I can handle it long enough to win the million!" Confessional Sierra: I miss my Codybear so much! Confessional Ella was next to Sugar singing. Sugar glared at her. "Can you please shut it?!" she said. "No one needs to hear you singing." "But singing is the best way to express how you feel." Ella said. She went back to singing which caused Sugar to cover her ears and run off. Confessional Sugar: That girl Ella is so annoying. I need to get her voted off. Confessioanal ends Courtney glared at Gwen who sighed. "Courtney keeps glaring at me." she said to Duncan. 'Don't worry," Duncan said. "I'll give her a glare back for ya." He glared at Courtney who ignored him. 'Uh, Courtney? Hey?" Duncan said. Confessional Duncan: I'm used to having girls yell at me even punch me, but blank me? That's just wrong! I mean whatever. Confessional ends The scene flashed to the campers with their baby carriages. Chris flew in on his jetpack. "Greetings All-Stars! And newbies! Here are your carriages. Red for Favorites and blue for the Fans. You've got thirty seconds to pick your carriage drivers. Starting now!" 'I'll drive." Scott said. "If Fang is the water I'm not diving." Jo glared at him. "No." she said. 'I'll drive." Gwen walked up to her. "But Jo," she said. "Wouldn't you make a better diver since you're so athletic?" "Nobody tells me what to do Gothball!" Jo said. "Ten seconds!" Chris said. "Maybe you should do it." Samey said to Rodney putting her hand on his arm. Rodney smiled at her and nodded. "Okay!" he said. Suddenly, Samey heard a loud rumbling. "What was that?" she asked. "It's my tummy." Rodney explained. "I'm hungry." "Would you like my granola bar?" Samey asked." "Yes!" Rodney cried. He consumed the granola bar and giggled. "All right," Chris said. "Everyone but Jo and Rodney up the cliff you go." The scene flashed to the two teams making up the cliff. "Sha-first!" Lightning said. "That's funny." Jasmine said. "I didn't notice this cliff before." "Nope." Chris said. "It's always been here." "But-" Jasmine started to say. "Nope!" Chris said interrupting her. "Always been here." Scott, Mike, and Zoey looked over the edge of the cliff. Fang popped out of the water and waved. They all gasped. "Fang!" they said. 'Who?" Gwen said looking with them. "Who's the best key spotter? And who's gonna get eaten in the shark infested water?" Chris said. "Find out when we return on Total...Drama...All-Stars!" The scene opened back to the contestants on the cliff. "Places people!" Chris said. "It's diving time!" Scott hid behind Heather. "After you guys I insist!" he said. "One diver per team," Chris said. "The next diver must wait until their team's carriage returns. Ready? Set!" Chris blew a airhorn. Lightning jumped off the cliff first followed by Sky. Lightning puched Fang in the face and grabbed a key. "Sha-score!" he said. He jumped into his team's baby carriage. "Yes!" Jo said. "Later suckers!" She drove off. Rodney catched and cuddled with a baby. "Isn't he a cute little baby?" "How do you know?" Samey asked. "Well I just-" Rodney began. "RODNEY!" Chris yelled angrily. "This is NOT the time to play with babies!" Rodney sheeplishy released the baby, got up from the ground and dusted his overalls. "Hurry up!" Amy yelled to Sky. Sky managed to grab a key and jumped into her team's baby carriage. "Let's go!" she said. Rodney nodded and ran off towards the spa hotel. The scene flashed to Jo running through the woods pushing Lightning. "Listen," she said. "You don't like me and I ''really don't like you." "What's not to like?" Lightning said kissing his muscles. "You're kidding right?" Jo said. "Point is we're the strongest memebers of our team. Agree to stay out of each other's way until the teams merge?" "Cool." Lightning said. "But then it's every champ for himself starting with number one and that's me." Jo rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah." she said. They made it to the spa hotel and Lightning got out and tried the key. "Come on key!" he said. "Get in the lock!" "It doesn't fit because it's the wrong key." Jo said. "Bright-ning." They raced back to the cliff passing Sky and Rodney. Sky tried the key but it didn't work. She sighed. "The key doesn't work." she said. "We have to go back." She jumped in the carriage and Rodney pushed her back to the cliff. Duncan saw Lightning and Jo approaching the cliff. "There they are!" he said. "I'll go next!" Lindsay said. She jumped in the water. "Wait what I'm I supposed to do again?" she said. "Grab a key!" Heather said. "Which key is that one?" Lindsay said. "Any key!" Heather yelled back. Lindsay grabbed a key and swam to shore avoiding the sharks in the process. Meanwhile at the top of the cliff Dave looked at Beardo. "Are you going to dive?" Dave asked him. Beardo didn't say anything but made beatbox noises instead. Dave looked at him weirdly. Confessional Dave: Okay then. Confessional ends Elimination table